I'm All Ears
by kunoichi's diary
Summary: Sometimes,one's incapability can lead to a happy ending.After a mission without their sensei,Team 7 is falling apart.Obito's fallen into a comma;Rin's in denial-state.Why are confessions always said when it's almost too late?ObiRin/SLIGHT KakaRin.Oneshot.


**EDIT (07-25-10): Thank you M.B.D.W Dragonwarsro for pointing out grammar/spelling errors. It was much appreciated!:)**

**

* * *

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does.****

**Category:** Naruto

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing: **ObitoxRin / SLIGHT KakashixRin

**Yayz! My first ObiRin (and slight KakaRin) fanfic for my loving cousin-in-law! Happy Birthday c'uz! Hope you and other readers enjoy my little gift!^^**

**

* * *

I'm All Ears**

Another mission to track down the enemy's hideout was given to Team 7. Hatake Kakashi was appointed captain because the Yellow Flash was out on an S-rank mission. The three of them—Kakashi, Obito, and Rin —were on their own now.

But things didn't go well during the mission. Of course, they completed it successfully but there was something more important than that. For Kakashi and Rin, their team mates' life was everything to them. Obito lost a lot of blood after being attacked by the enemy, and after saving Rin. He's always like that; he acted before thinking. She had treated him after the commotion was all over, but it seemed that his wounds kept on bleeding.

Good thing they came back to Konoha in time to rush the Uchiha to the hospital. Specialized medic-nin surrounded him and buzzed like bees. They immediately hurried him to the operating room.

Kakashi placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. "It's going to be alright," he whispered, though his comforting skills were not that good. However, he still tried his best.

Rin clasped her hands and sobbed. "What kind of medic-nin am I? I can't even save his life."

Finally, silence enveloped them both. They stood there, waited, and hoped…

* * *

The scent of fragrant lilies filled the room as Rin put them in a vase beside his orange goggles.

And there was Obito, lying unconscious on the hospital bed with his ruffled black hair and pale cheeks. He's not the Obito she knew. The old Obito was jolly and always had a red face whenever he sees her.

Then the words of the doctor rang in her head: _"He has fallen into a comma due to loss of a great amount of blood. We can't guarantee he'll wake up again."_

"I'm so sorry," Rin repeated since the last 2 days after the incident. She hoped that he would answer and said "I'm back", even thought it's not possible at the moment. She just wished everything would be back to normal. But that was too much…

* * *

Another two days had gone by, Obito was still in a comma and Rin was still not recovering, emotionally.

Kakashi can't take the sight of them all. His team was falling apart. Sensei wasn't back yet. And as captain, Kakashi _must_ take action.

"Rin," he called as he beckoned her to the hospital's half-dark, forbidden corridor.

"What is it, Kakashi?"

He sighed and began. "Look, Rin, It's not_ your_ fault. It's not your fault that Obito—" The girl cringed at the name but he didn't stop. "—that Obito had come to this state."

Dark eyes became filled with tears. "But…"

"Whatever happens," he whispered. "You'll still be a great medical ninja, to me and him."

Looks like he took a good deal of effort to make Rin smile despite of what happened.

* * *

It had been 5 days and the Uchiha hasn't woken up.

Rin held his hand tightly while Kakashi stood beside her.

"I never expected," Kakashi spoke, "that I will ever get along with this idiot."

"Kakashi!" Rin tried to protest about calling Obito an idiot.

Then a simple smile broke behind his mask. "Looks like he proved us wrong that he was an idiot, more than enough actually."

Rin stared at him for a moment then sighed. Instead of a "sorry", Kakashi heard her expressed a "thank you" as she brushed her palm at the Uchiha's cheek. "Now I know what you truly feel about me and I…I…"

"C'mon, I'm all ears."

Was it really true? Those words, that voice. She couldn't believe her ears!

"Rin, your…hand is warm.."

Her hand was still caressing his cheek. She realized she's not dreaming at all.

"What is it that you're going to say again?" the Uchiha teased.

Tears rolled over rosy cheeks. "I…I love you, too, Obito!"

She embraced him as he shifted from lying to sitting. He smiled at his best friend.

"Congratulations." The jounin held out his hand.

Obito shook his hand with great pleasure and added, "Can't let you take all the glory."

The captain smirked. "As I expected."

Just as their celebration came to an end, someone knocked at the door. It was the Yellow Flash. "Did I miss something?"

The three students giggled like children and said, "No. Nothing at all!"

**END.**

* * *

**P.S. Pls. review!**


End file.
